Pretiositas
by florianon.98
Summary: Levi, yang memandangi Eren yang terlelap. Mana mungkin Ia akan melewatkan kesempatan memperhatikan Eren dalam jarak dekat, tanpa bocah itu sadari? Namun, saat Eren menggeliat tak nyaman, ada cubitan keras pada pinggang Levi. (AU, headcanon LeviHan, summary and contain are not as same as you think, semi-OOC, no lemon)


**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

**All characters belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning :**

**Typo(s), AU, semi-OOC, non-lemon ,etc**

**Characters :**

**Levi, Eren, Hanji, Mikasa**

* * *

**PRETIOSITAS**

* * *

Levi membelai-belai pipi gembil dan kenyal bocah bersurai cokelat itu. Sesekali tangannya berpindah pada jemari halus si bocah. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari wajah polos menggemaskan milik laki-laki yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya.

Eren. Sosok itu hadir melengkapi hidup Levi selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Menciptakan warna baru dalam tiap detik pria tak semampai itu. Eren menjadi salah satu candu baru, yang tak bisa Ia acuhkan sedetik pun. Sehari tanpa bertemu dan bermain dengannya, membuat pria itu merasa hampa.

Tangan dengan gurat-gurat kasar itu kembali membelai pipi gembil menggemaskan. Sambil menahan diri agar tak menjawilnya. Levi tak ingin mengganggu tidur lelap Eren. Pria itu ingin membiarkan bocah itu lebih lama bertemu alam mimpinya setelah lelah bermain seharian, mungkin.

Tak sekali Ia menahan nafas gemas saat melihat Eren menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Membuatnya ingin kembali menyerang bocahnya dan mengecupi pipi dan jemari halus itu.

Levi tak tahan.

Ia tak mampu lagi menahan gemas melihat pipi kenyal yang menggiurkan itu. Lantas, tangannya beringsut mendekati pipi itu. Menjawilnya sekali-dua kali.

Ah, tidak. Levi melakukannya berkali-kali.

Eren menggeliat lagi. Kali ini geliat tak nyaman. Berkali-kali.

Levi meneguk ludah, berat. Firasatnya mengatakan suatu hal

Eren kembali menggeliat. Diikuti kedua mata yang membuka perlahan. Dan suara yang terdengar lirih.

"Aduh!"

Levi memegangi pinggang kanannya, menahan rasa perih sehabis dicubit keras seseorang.

"Dibilangin, jangan ganggu Eren tidur, malah diganggu!" sungut perempuan bersurai cokelat, berkacak pinggang sambil melemparkan tatapan sebal pada pria itu.

"Aku ngga—"

"Eren tuh lagi demam! Tau kan kalo lagi demam, dia rewel banget? Susah tidur dan gak berhenti merengek? Udah bagus tadi dia tidur, eh malah digangguin. Kan Eren jadi kebangun." cerocos Hanji sambil meraih Eren yang menangis, lalu mendekapnya lembut. Mengusap-usap belakang kepala bocah bersurai cokelat itu sambil mengecupi pipi Eren.

"Demam?" Levi mengernyit bingung.

Hanji menoleh pada pria itu sambil memajukan bibir.

"Sama istri sendiri, pekanya bukan main. Hangat sedikit, langsung sibuk nyuruh istirahat. Giliran anak demam tinggi, gak peka banget. Padahal dari tadi udah ngelus-ngelus pipi Eren, tapi gak ngerasa suhunya panas? Gimana sih?" Hanji kembali bersungut sebal, dengan suara yang berbisik. Kembali melemparkan tatapan sebal pada Levi.

Levi meneguk ludah berat. Mana dia tau kalau Eren sedang demam. Pria itu tak mengira kalau suhu tubuh Eren meningkat karena demam. Ia kira karena terlalu lelah bermain dengan ibunya.

"Ah, begitu..." ucap pria itu akhirnya. "Maaf."

Tatapan mata Hanji melunak pada Levi. Masih mendekap Eren dan mengayun-ayunkannya pelan, Ia menghela nafas lantas mendekati pria itu.

"Dimaafin." Hanji mengecup cepat pipi Levi. "Udah sana, temenin Mikasa main air. Dia masih belum mau keluar dari kolam ikan."

Ganti, Levi yang menghela nafas. Panjang.

Masih belum beranjak dari duduknya, Ia memilih memperhatikan dari jauh Hanji yang menimang-nimang Eren, menenangkan bocahnya yang masih saja merengek setelah tidurnya diganggu oleh Levi.

Seulas senyum tipis terbit dari bibir pria itu. Terutama saat melihat Hanji dengan daster kuningnya. Terlihat amat cantik.

Hanji Zoe. Ah, bukan. Hanji Ackermann. Bidadari dunia yang dikirimkan semesta untuk menyempurnakan hidup Levi. Perempuan yang membuat pria itu merasakan lagi apa artinya cinta dan kasih sayang setelah episode-episode menyedihkan yang pernah Ia alami.

Hanji, perempuan yang baginya jelmaan bidadari terindah dari surga yang memberinya sebuah keluarga kecil. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia, lengkap dengan dua buah hati yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

Perhatian Levi pada Hanji berantakan saat perempuan itu memanggilnya, lalu memberikan delikan tajam.

Pria itu bangkit sambil mengulum senyum. Lantas melangkah menuju halaman belakang rumah tempat kolam ikan berada.

Disana, Mikasa menyambut dengan binar mata polos, celana yang mulai kusam dan singlet yang tak lagi berwarna putih.

"Papa..., ikan..."

* * *

**_Gak tau kok ide fanfik ini muncul tiba-tiba, wkwkwk. Mumpung lagi lowong, langsung ngetik aja._**

**_Maafin ya gaje begini, haha. Maafin juga ini bahasanya awur-awuran..._**

**_Semoga kalian sukaaa /love_**

* * *

**[OMAKE]**

Lengan itu menarik pinggang Hanji, memaksa mendekat pada tubuh Levi. Perempuan itu melirik pada pria disampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Malam ini kau kosong, kan?"

Hanji memilih tak merespon. Hanya menatap manik hitam kebiruan milik prianya.

"Ayo nonton." bisik Levi pelan.

"Nonton?" beo Hanji. "Nonton apa? Kau ada film baru? Kepten Marfel? Atau Efenjers Engem?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Maksudku, 'nonton', Hanji."

Seketika perempuan bersurai cokelat itu menghela nafas pelan. Ia paham betul arah pembicaraan pria itu. Lantas Ia mengangguk-angguk sejenak.

Tanpa Levi sadari, Hanji mengulum senyum.

"Hmm... Gimana ya? Aku lelah banget, Levi."

"Biar ku pijat. Kau selalu menyukai pijatanku." balas pria itu, berbisik.

Hanji terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Juga, aku harus mengawasi Eren. Aku khawatir dia kebangun nanti malam."

"Eren gak akan kebangun."

Hanji menoleh cepat pada pria itu. "Kau memberinya obat tidur?!"

"Tentu saja tidak, Hanji!"

Hanji menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Jadi?"

Hanji menatap dalam manik hitam-kebiruan dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Malam ini aku akan tidur di kamar anak-anak. Eren perlu diawasi. Sekian."

Lantas Ia buru-buru mengecup pipi pria itu, lalu berbisik dengan nada iseng di telinga lelakinya,

"Sebagai balasan kau membangunkannya tadi siang dan membuatnya rewel selama tiga jam."

Hanji berlalu cepat, menuju kamar Mikasa dan Eren. Meninggalkan Levi yang bersandar pada meja makan sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kemarin menstruasi. Hari ini Eren demam. Besok apalagi?"


End file.
